seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The Rouges of Lougetwon part 2
Meredith was smoking her cigar, and looked at all the marines. They were all silent, and got up from her chair. She looked at all of them, and said "Who will start?" One marine rear admiral got up, and said "WE MUST END THEM NOW! THEY MUST BE WEAK! IF WE CAN STOP THEM NOW..." "Then what? The other 3 Yonko?" The Rear admiral sat down, and he looked down. She didn't think he was wrong, but she had to think of the consequences. They would lose an admiral, a few hundred thousand marines, and thus, have the other 3 Yonko pick them off. She needs them weakened first. Then... Finish them off. Another rear admiral got up, and screamed "WHAT OF THE MISFIT SQUAD? THEY CAN FINISH OFF THEIR ALLIES!" She looked at him, and nearly spit on the floor. "No... Misfit squad." "BUT THEIR POWER..." "I SAID NO MISFIT SQUAD!" "BUT IF THEY DIE, WHO CARES?!" "SHUT UP!" Aterio was pointing at the rear admiral, and was angry. He was one of the 5 star vice admirals, and he was a huge supporter of Meredith. He wore white, and had a white outfit, he was strange, but he was loyal. A 4 star vice admiral from the stands got up. He was a fishman. Big, and wore a marine coat from his back. "Aterio, we know your support of Meredith is good, but think of how many of those allies will die before the Misfit squad fall..." "SHORM! YOU THINK I WILL SUPPORT DISOBEDIENCE, FROM EVEN ONE OF A VICE ADMIRAL RANK?! I WILL KILL ALL WHO DO NOT RESPECT MEREDITH!" Meredith groaned, and looked at Aterio. She sometimes hated saving him. Norax, got up, and looked at everyone. Everyone was silent again, to hear what he said. He had a loud booming voice, so people knew what he said. "PIRATES! ALL PIRATES... YONKO, ALLIES TO THEM, WARLORD, AND EVEN SMALL TIME ONES, ARE A DANGER. IF WE SACRIFICE LIVES TO END SOME, THEN WE DO NOT LOSE. INSTEAD, WE WIN A VICTORY, FOR JUSTICE. BUT, AT THE COST OF ENDING PEACE?! NO! WE ONLY FIGHT WHEN WE CAN!" "COWARD!" Everyone saw the monitor speaking it, and saw the commodore Brog. He was seething with rage, on his marine battleship, and looked straight at Norax's eye. Even thousands of miles away, his presence was felt by the marine crowd. "WE DO NOT RUN! WE ARE MARINES!" Bambieta laughed. He was the queen of Okama island, and was one of the 4 star vice admirals. He looked at Brog, and only said "Pathetic. This, coming from the Commodore who lost to a young east blue pirate." "YOU NEVER FOUGHT HIM!" "I know boys are not that tough." "Bambieta, now don't go around laughing." Everyone looked at the man who said that. He was old, about 80 years, and came from the huge marine doors. He had his cane, and walked through. Vincent. Said to be the strongest vice admiral, who is on Admiral level. Even Brog shut up, when he saw him, and paid attention. 30 years ago, when Brog was a lieutenant first grade, he was a subordinate to vice admiral Vincent. Vincent was the only high ranking marine Brog respected, along with his admiral friend. "Now now now... Are we really arguing about ending one Yonko, when we know the outcomes? Good thing I came, instead of the General Inspector, or he would have fired half the people in this room, and demote the rest. Even you Meredith, are not outside of his wrath. So, let's wrap this up, eh?" Many marines, silently agreed, and left the room. Even Aterio was silent. Meredith fumed at him, and looked at Vincent. "Vincent... I respect your opinion." "No you don't, but I will pretend that I respect yours." "Yes... I think what you say is true, but we must show our strength..." "By dealing with Tobias... Or should I say... Jaguar D. Tobias?" Meredith was silent yet again, and looked at Vincent. "Yes, his great great great grandparent was a giant, but humans after. 10 feet tall isn't normal, no offense all people who are. I mean, we let one of our admirals go, and yet... He is a D." Meredith spoke up. "We do not hunt people just because they are D's." "We don't, thankfully... But we always have a big gaze for one, they always have been troublemakers. Even our founder Dragon... So we should be careful. Besides, we are not the only one' after the new Yonko. An older Yonko is. Emperor Orwell is." Everyone still in the room nodded to it, and Meredith waved her hand. "This meeting... Is over!" "I HAVE ONE QUESTION!" Brog spoke through. Meredith looked at him, and said "What?" "I WISH TO BE TRANSFERRED TO THE GRAND LINE!" "To chase after Tack and Riker?" "Yes... And..." "Okay then. In fact, Terry wanted you to join. He wants you to be in his command. Hello... Rear Admiral Brog." Brog looked amazed, and bowed. "THANK YOU FLEET ADMIRAL MEREDITH!" "Yes yes... Also... One man wishes to join your core. You know him... Braxton." "BRAXTON!" "Have fun." Meredith got up, and walked out of the room. Many people started to leave, and Vincent smiled at Brog. "Brog, you be good to yourself." "Yes sir." Brog turned off the visual Den Den mushi, and exhaled. Rear admiral... - On a gigantic ship, 1/10 the size of Yatara, was a calm man, in black robes, sitting in a chair. He had black tattoos, and had white hair. A pirate, wearing Golden Roman gear, handed him a news paper, and he looked at it. "A new Yonko eh... Well, alert the Emperor!" "Yes Legate Commander General Marxius." Marxius looked at the news paper, and pulled out the bounties. They fell to the floor, and he stepped on one. He picked it up, and looked at the pirate. Tack. Interesting name. - "Sir, were on the news!" A young man, in red, held a news paper, and gave it to Tobias. Tobias was on his ship, and held it. "New Yonko... Yep. What's with the Bounty list?" A young girl, was looking at them. "Why do you always ask that?" "I want to know if he is on it." "Well... No one important, some Beta guy... Ooh, this Malk guy looks sexy, with those scars... He's on some crew called the Attack pirates... TOBIAS! HE IS!" "REALLY!" "YEAH! 'CHAOS CHILD' TACK! WORTH 70 MILLION !" "HELL YEAH! I BET MASON IS STEAMING!" Tobias jumped up, holding it, and was laughing. The 2nd mate growled. "Come on! It's just some brat!" "I know! But he got's potential!" "Your saying he will become Pirate king?" "HELL NO! I WILL! But... He has a small, tiny chance, on his luckiest day. Maybe." The 2nd mate was impressed. He always says no way, never any chance for anyone, even a Yonko. He just looked at behind their ship, and saw their 500 ships, that were allies. "You think our enemies will pursue Captain?" "Yep. But don't worry, I'll just kick all their asses!" Tobias laughed, and looked at the sky. - "WERE HERE! LOUGETOWN!" Zozo pointed at the island, and everyone looked at it. They were wondering what adventures would happen there. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:The rouges of Lougetown arc